Flowers grow out of my grave
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de CallicoKitten sur ao3] Lorsque Ed fait faux bond à Oswald pour leur dîner, ce dernier n'est pas en colère. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il se réjouit que son ami ait rencontré Isabella. Post saison 3 épisode 6. Ed/Oswald, un brin de Jim/Oswald.


**Auteur** : CallicoKitten (sur ao3 : works/8415028). Un grand merci à elle pour m'avoir permis de traduire cet OS.

 **NdA** : Le titre provient de la chanson de Deadman's bones du même nom.

 **NdT** : C'est ma première fois sur ce fandom, mais Nygma et Oswald sont simplement trop _géniaux_ pour que je ne les shippe pas ^^ je croise les doigts pour que ça se concrétise dans la série, et en attendant, voilà la traduction d'un OS que j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta, donc je m'excuse par avance si vous trouvez des fautes. Et si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à me dire si vous seriez intéressé(e)s par d'autres traductions sur ce fandom ^^

 **Pairing** : Oswald/Nygma, et un peu d'Oswald/Jim.

* * *

 **Flowers grow out of my grave (grave, grave)**

.

Quand Oswald est petit, sa mère aime plaisanter en disant que, plus tard, il devra frapper les filles avec un bâton pour qu'elles ne le collent pas en permanence. Oswald a huit ans quand il réalise que ce ne sera pas le cas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Oswald ne pense pas être si intéressé que ça par les filles, de toute façon.

* * *

Lorsque Ed l'appelle, la nourriture est froide et figée dans la plus belle vaisselle de son père et Oswald n'est pas en colère. C'est la vérité : il pourrait rester assis là toute la nuit et il aurait toujours l'impression que sa poitrine va exploser. Il se sentirait toujours léger, chaud et _aimé_.

— Ed ! Salut ! Es-tu déjà en route ? commence Oswald avec un sourire qui étire les coins de sa bouche sans vaciller. J'ai fait préparer le plus _délicieux_ des…

Ed le coupe.

— Oswald, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de te faire ça mais…

Il s'interrompt et Oswald jurerait – _jurerai_ _t_ _–_ entendre un rire dans le téléphone. Un rire doux et féminin.

— J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! dit Ed.

Il l'annonce comme si ce devrait être une source de réjouissance pour Oswald, comme si Oswald devait en être _heureux_.

Et il devrait l'être, pas vrai ? Il devrait vouloir le bonheur d'Ed. Mais…

 _Mais…_

Les mots suivants d'Ed se perdent dans un rugissement qui arrive aux oreilles d'Oswald – le tonnerre de son cœur, le frissonnement de sa peau.

— C'est bon, s'entend dire Oswald. Passe une nuit merveilleuse, mon ami.

* * *

La salle à manger du manoir est dévastée après le passage d'Oswald, mais ce n'est pas assez et il a toujours l'impression qu'il va hurler. Ou se mettre lui-même en morceaux.

Il se contente d'un malheureux ex-associé de Butch, qu'il bat à mort avec son parapluie. L'homme n'a pas vu Butch depuis des mois, Oswald en a conscience, et il n'en sait pas plus sur la planque de cet idiot qu'Oswald lui-même, mais le bruit lancinant, lourd et humide du parapluie d'Oswald sur le ventre mou de l'homme l'apaise.

(Mais, quand il s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas assez, il se retrouve devant la porte de Jim Gordon, dans ses habits tâchés de goulash et de sang.

— Vous ne devriez pas être là, Maire Cobblepot, dit Jim.

Mais son haleine sent le scotch et il attrape Oswlald par le revers de sa veste, le tire sans douceur dans son appartement et le baise dans la cuisine, jusqu'à épuisement.

Et oui, peut-être que dans une autre ville, les gens auraient jasé sur les escapades nocturnes du maire, mais c'est Gotham. Oswald est à peu près sûr que les gens de sa ville ont des problèmes bien plus pressants que lui.)

—

Oswald se réveille de bonne heure, enfile le costume que lui a fait son père et va voir Ed au rez-de-chaussée, pour le petit-déjeuner.

— As-tu passé une bonne nuit, mon ami ? demande-t-il cordialement.

Après tout, sa mère lui a appris à être poli.

Ed sourit et ses joues rougissent, puis il semble réaliser qu'il doit des excuses à Oswald, parce qu'il se force à prendre une expression plus humble.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué notre dîner, Oswald. C'est juste que…

Il s'interrompt et sourit avec une excitation sans limites, de la même manière qu'Oswald souriait la veille.

— C'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui le courant passe aussi bien. Une personne spéciale, tu vois ?

Oh, Oswald voit très bien.

Il hoche la tête, parce qu'il a peur ne de pas pouvoir parler sans crier ou vomir – peut-être même les deux – et le visage d'Ed s'illumine. Il retourne au rapport, discours ou itinéraire sur lequel il travaille, sans un autre regard.

Oswald baisse les yeux vers l'assiette de pain perdu qui lui fait face. Il est garni de fruits rouges et de sucre en poudre, avec un petit pichet de sirop d'érable à côté. S'il ne le mange pas, Ed aura des soupçons.

Il a l'impression d'avaler du carton.

* * *

Son nom est Isabella, et sa ressemblance avec la fille qu'Ed a étranglée et enterrée dans les bois est plus que flagrante. Oswald est suspicieux, mais il ne fait confiance à personne parmi son personnel ou ses sous-fifres pour demander à ce qu'on enquête sur elle. En temps normal, il aurait demandé à Ed de s'en charger, mais, pour des raisons évidentes, c'est impossible.

À la place, il va voir Barbara. Il va définitivement le regretter plus tard, mais Barbara saura à qui parler et quoi chercher, et elle semble (plutôt) l'apprécier ces derniers temps. En plus, si Isabella est ce que soupçonne Oswald, Barbara parlera à Tabitha, qui en parlera à Butch parce qu'Oswald n'est pas idiot. Il sait que c'est Tabitha qui a libéré Butch. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne lui a pas fait subir le même sort que son frère, c'est qu'il admet, de mauvaise grâce, avoir commencé à considérer Barbara comme une amie. Presque.

Il garde un œil sur Tabitha. Un de ces jours, elle le mènera à Butch.

Barbara hausse un sourcil parfaitement dessiné quand Oswald lui explique le problème. Elle est vêtue d'une robe noire décolletée et moulante qui met ses formes en valeur. Sa bouche se tord en un sourire diabolique et elle pose son menton sur une main, avec élégance.

— Oh, Ozzie, roucoule-t-elle. On est jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

Oswald ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Il serre les mâchoires.

— Vas-tu m'aider, oui ou non, Barbara ?

Elle a un rictus.

— Je me renseignerai.

Oswald va vraiment le regretter.

* * *

Quand il revient au manoir, Ed est sur le point de partir.

— J'ai un rendez-vous, annonce-t-il.

Oswald déglutit avec difficulté. Il fait de son mieux pour sourire.

— O… Oh ?

— Avec Isabella, continue Ed, heureux et resplendissant. La fille que j'ai rencontrée au magasin de vin.

— Comme c'est charmant, dit faiblement Oswald.

Il pourrait les faire suivre, il suppose. Envoyer quelqu'un enlever la fille. Mais Ed le saurait. Ed comprendrait.

Ed ne lui reparlerait plus jamais.

— Je te verrais demain matin, alors.

Il s'avance et passe devant Oswald, mais arrivé à la porte, il s'arrête et Oswald se met à _espérer_.

— Oh, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il faut quelques minutes à Oswald pour comprendre.

— Pardon ?

— Hier. Tu as dit que tu devais discuter avec moi de quelque chose d'important pendant le dîner ?

 _Oh_ , pense Oswald.

— Oh, dit Oswald. Je… euh… j'ai encore oublié.

Ed sourit.

— Tu travailles trop, Oswald. Repose-toi un peu, d'accord ? La presse veut que tu fasses une déclaration, demain, sur cet hypnotiseur que notre ami Jim a rencontré.

— D'accord, promet Oswald.

* * *

— C'est une _abominable salope odieuse_ , marmonne Oswald.

Boire n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais Ed a raison, il doit se reposer pour demain et l'alternative est de trouver quelqu'un à torturer. Et c'est trop difficile.

Barbara rit – glousse, plutôt – et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Tabitha.

— Je l'adore quand il est soûl, dit-elle.

Tabitha sourit d'une manière plutôt dérangeante. Elle est sans doute en train d'essayer de déterminer s'il s'agit d'un stratagème pour atteindre Butch, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Oswald espère qu'elle fera le premier pas. Ce serait _tellement_ satisfaisant de voir son sang sur le tapis.

Mais il devrait aussi tuer Barbara. Il se demande si Jim serait en colère contre lui.

* * *

— Je crois que je suis amoureux, dit Ed lorsqu'Oswald a rassemblé une seconde fois le courage de tout lui avouer.

Jusque là, Ed est resté professionnel et a évité de parler d'Isabella au travail, en dehors de quelques allusions.

Oswald a l'impression de se faire heurter par un camion et ce qu'il allait dire se retrouve coincé dans sa gorge.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Je sais, je sais, dit Ed, le visage rayonnant. C'est rapide mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

— Ah ? répond faiblement Oswald.

— J'adorerais te la présenter, dit Ed. (Oswald l'a déjà rencontrée, confrontée et n'en a _rien_ retiré). Alors, je l'ai invitée à dîner ce soir ! Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Oswald secoue la tête sans rien dire. Ed sourit et commence à réciter une liste d'endroits où Oswald doit se rendre aujourd'hui. Oswald aurait pensé qu'il serait en colère. Il était en colère après la mort de sa mère, furieux et perdu, mais là, il est juste vide et creux.

— Oh, finit Ed. Et nous allons _probablement_ devoir enlever ta belle-mère de la salle à manger.

* * *

Quand Jervis Tetch entre dans la salle à manger d'Oswald, celui-ci reste confiant pendant cinq bonnes secondes. Mais Butch est parti depuis longtemps et Victor est dehors en train de faire ce qu'il fait d'ordinaire quand il ne bosse pas. Il n'y a que lui, Ed, Isabella, Olga dans la cuisine et quelques gardes qu'Oswald pense être déjà morts.

Tetch pointe une arme vers Ed.

— Choisis, dit-il, les yeux exorbités.

Oswald connaît ce regard – il l'a déjà vu à Arkham.

Oswald ferme les yeux. La tête lui _tourne_ mais il sait ce que demande Tetch. Ce qu'il exige. Oswald ouvre les yeux jute à temps pour voir Ed ricaner. Ed se tient au milieu de tout ce chaos avec une aisance parfaite. Comme si un fou ne le tenait pas en joue pour le forcer à choisir entre celle qui est apparemment l'amour de sa vie et, eh bien, Oswald.

S'il s'en sort, Oswald va la tuer, décide-t-il. Il va tuer Isabella soigneusement, en prenant son temps, et Ed sera désolé d'avoir jamais…

— Oswald, dit Ed. Oswald. Évidemment.

Tetch sourit narquoisement, pointe son arme sur le front d'Oswald mais Oswald ne s'en rend pas compte.

Le pistolet cliquette.

— Je ne crois _vraiment_ pas que vous voulez faire ça, dit Ed.

* * *

Le sang de Tetch n'a pas encore séché sur la chemise d'Ed quand Jim Gordon et Harvey Bullock repartent avec Tetch à l'arrière d'un van de la police. Ils sont à peu près sûr qu'il va vivre, s'évader à un moment ou un autre et Oswald pourra lui fourrer son parapluie dans la gorge pour avoir ruiné ses tapis en saignant dessus.

— J'aurais dû le tuer, dit Ed avec un regard sombre dans la direction de la route.

— Oui, acquiesce Oswald.

Il se sent encore un peu embrouillé. Sans doute le contre-coup de ce qu'a fait Tetch.

— Nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur, dit-il.

— Je suppose, dit Ed.

Il se tourne avec réticence et le suit sur le chemin menant au manoir. Oswald ferme la porte derrière eux. Il devrait veiller à remplacer Butch. Il pourrait appeler Victor, assurément, mais Oswald continue à le trouver un peu _perturbant_. Il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier l'idée de savoir Victor dans le coin le soir.

Ed entre dans la salle à manger et Oswald le suit.

— Quel gâchis, murmure Ed en regardant la nourriture renversée.

Isabella est partie. Sans doute est-elle retournée chez elle, accompagnée par la GCPD. Peut-être que les hommes de Tetch l'ont emmenée pendant qu'Ed frappait leur chef presque à mort. _Avec un peu de chance, c'est ça._

Ed se tourne pour lui faire face.

— Tu vas bien ?

Oswald ouvre la bouche pour essayer de dire oui, mais son cerveau est encore à la traîne. Il est bloqué sur les mots d'Ed : _Oswald. Oswald, évidemment_. Il se les repasse en boucle, en examine chaque morceau et inflexion, pour en comprendre un sens caché, pour trouver une _explication_. Peut-être qu'Ed a choisi de protéger son travail, sa liberté. Peut-être qu'il pense lui être redevable.

Ed fronce les sourcils. Il est plus proche de lui à présent, de plus en plus proche.

— Oswald ?

Il penche la tête, incertain, et lève une main vers lui – pour toucher l'épaule ou le bras d'Oswald, et Oswald se surprend à reculer.

Ed semble _blessé_.

— Os ?

— Tu m'as choisi, laisse échapper Oswald.

Ed le regarde comme s'il vient de dire quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

— Plutôt qu'elle. Plutôt qu'Isabella, explique Oswald. Tu m'as choisi _moi._

Ed cligne des yeux.

— Oh. Oui, bien sûr.

— Tu as dit l'aimer, dit Oswald avec une pointe d'accusation. Tu as dit l' _aimer_ mais tu m'as choisi _moi_. Pourquoi ?

Ed sourit.

— Je te l'ai dit. Je ferais tout pour toi, tu te souviens ?

Plus tard, Oswald blâmera le choc, ou Tetch, ou autre chose.

Il embrasse Ed avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, d'y penser. Ses mains agrippent la chemise ensanglantée d'Ed. Ed émet un son étouffé de surprise mais il faut encore quelques secondes à Oswald pour que son cerveau se rende compte de ce qu'il fait. Il lâche Ed et se recule.

– Je… je… bredouille-t-il tandis qu'Ed le regarde, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Je suis _tellement_ désolé, Ed. Je voulais…

Mais Ed l'interrompt.

— Non, non, tout va bien, Oswald.

Il se lèche les lèvres d'un air pensif.

— Tout va bien.

* * *

Avec Jim, ces choses sont toujours rapides et précipitées. Son souffle a l'odeur du whisky et ses doigts s'enfoncent assez fort dans les hanches d'Oswald pour y laisser des bleus (et Oswald, plus tard, regardera les marques violettes et vertes dans le miroir, y posera les doigts et sifflera de douleur. Quand il était le porteur de parapluie de Fish, elle l'utilisait comme un objet dès qu'elle en avait besoin, et les bleus étaient alors comme une marque de possession, mais avec Jim c'est différent. Comme s'ils sont plutôt un signe qui dit : « _Je peux amener Jim Gordon dans les abîmes de la dépravation, encore et encore ».)_

Il ne se fait aucune illusion sur Jim. Oswald sait que Jim pourrait appuyer son pistolet contre la tempe d'Oswald, presser la détente et Oswald ne pourra qu'espérer être plus rapide que la balle.

Alors, Os est habitué à tout ça ; aux bleus, aux morsures et au souffle chaud dans son oreille qui grogne des _putain_ _,_ _putain_ _,_ _ **putain**_ **.** Il est habitué aux allées sombres et aux banquettes des voitures. Il est habitué au sol de l'appartement de Jim, aux mains qui tirent sur ses cheveux ou qui se posent sur sa nuque pour presser la tête d'Oswald plus bas, plus bas, plus _bas_ , parce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir…

Mais Ed… Ed est tellement…. Ed est tellement _doux_.

Ses doigts parcourent chaque centimètre du corps d'Oswald, doux et joueurs et délicats ; fort et chaud, il suit leur chemin avec sa bouche et embrasse Oswald. Il caresse doucement Oswald, dépose des baisers sur sa mâchoire et sa gorge, dessine de petits cercles sur la peau d'Oswald avec ses pouces et Oswald tremble, gémit et geint. Il émet les sons qu'il n'a jamais voulu faire devant un autre être humain, mais c'est _Ed_ alors tout va _bien_ et Oswald pense qu'il pourrait se briser.

Oswald ferme les yeux et se concentre sur sa respiration parce qu'il a l'impression que sa peau est en _feu_.

— Ça va ? demande Ed.

Il s'arrête, le front posé contre celui d'Oswald. Ils sont très proches ; Os peut sentir le torse d'Ed se soulever et s'abaisser contre le sien.

— Tu trembles, Os.

Oswald ouvre les yeux et regarde Ed, chaud et lumineux et si _inquiet_ et Oswald a des _tonnes_ de choses à lui dire, mais tout ce qu'il parvient à sortir est,

— Ne t'arrête pas, Ed. S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas.

Ed sourit et l'embrasse avant de pénétrer Oswald d'un doigt. Les hanches d'Oswald se soulève et il gémit contre la bouche d'Ed.

— Chut, l'apaise Ed en ajoutant un autre doigt. _Chut_.

* * *

Oswald n'a jamais partagé un lit avec qui ce soit – c'est un mensonge, bien sûr. Il a dormi dans le même lit que sa mère jusqu'à ses douze ans, l'âge auquel il a commencé à travailler pour la femme qui allait devenir Fish Mooney – elle n'avait pas de responsabilités à l'époque et n'était qu'une sous-fifre avec de grands rêves et des yeux froids, et elle nourrissait Oswald sous la table en lui tapotant la joue comme s'il était un enfant. Il a déjà partagé un lit avec Ed (du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Il a de vagues souvenirs de rêves fiévreux et d'une balle dans sa chair, de quelqu'un qui dépose un linge froid sur son front) mais pas comme _ça._

Ils sont l'un contre l'autre. Ed est pratiquement sur lui, le visage pressé dans le creux du cou d'Oswald, un bras enroulé autour du torse d'Os même s'il est endormi. Os a une main sur le bas du dos d'Ed et il imagine toutes les choses merveilleusement horribles qu'il fera à tous ceux qui essaieront de toucher Ed.

Il brûlerait toute cette ville si ça pouvait lui permettre de ne jamais quitter ce lit.

— Ne la tue pas, murmure Ed contre la gorge d'Oswald.

— Quoi ?

— Isabella, dit Ed en se relevant un peu pour pouvoir regarder Oswald dans les yeux. Tu ne dois pas la tuer.

Oswald déglutit. Il en a toujours envie. Sans elle, ils auraient pu être dans cette situation des semaines plus tôt.

— Je sais que tu en as envie, dit Ed comme s'il lisait les pensées d'Oswald. Mais ne le fait pas.

— C'est un ordre, Ed ? demande Oswald. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit près de toi.

Ed sourit.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Maire Cobblepot.

Il se penche et dépose ses lèvres sur la gorge d'Oswald.

— Elle le saura.

Il commence à sucer la peau d'Oswald pour y laisser une marque, et Oswald s'arque contre le lit.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard – les semaines les plus heureuses de la vie d'Oswald –, Jim Gordon soutient le regard d'Oswald un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'est nécessaire. Ça ne veut rien dire, Oswald le sait, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Ed, de toute évidence. Il se rapproche, agrippe le bras d'Oswald avec possessivité et envoie un regard parfaitement grossier à Gordon qui en reste honnêtement perplexe.

Oswald pourrait se mettre à chanter.


End file.
